


The Crystal Gem Server

by harperslanding



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Chatfic hell, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperslanding/pseuds/harperslanding
Summary: A teenage girl named Rose creates a chatroom for her friends that are named after gems. Things escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

(09:36AM) Pearl created the chatroom Crystal Gems Server!

(09:37AM) Pearl added Rose to the chatroom Crystal Gems Server!

(09:38AM) Pearl said: I did it!

(09:38AM) Rose said: I knew you could do it, my Pearl

(09:39AM) Rose added Garnet to the chatroom Crystal Gems Server!

(09:40AM) Garnet said: i was wondering when i would get the notification for this.

(09:40AM) Rose added Bismuth to the chatroom Crystal Gems Server!

(09:41AM) Pearl said: ? Who’s this, Rose?

(09:41AM) Bismuth said: wtf is this

(09:43AM) Rose said: oh sorry, I forgot to tell all of you. garnet, Pearl, this is my friend bismuth, she runs a lovely art sideblog and she’s done a few commissions for me which eventually led to us being friends! bismuth, these are my friends garnet and Pearl, and this is a chatroom I made for all my friends that are named after gems!

(09:43AM) Bismuth said: r u srsly telling me that “pearl” and “garnet” are their real names?

(09:43AM) Pearl said: Your name is Bismuth and you’re judging us?

(09:44AM) Garnet said: my moms are named ruby and sapphire, they thought it made sense for me to have a gem name too.

(09:44AM) Bismuth said: cool so how come rose is in the chat? that aint a gem name

(09:45AM) Pearl said: There’s a gem called rose quartz.

(09:45AM) Garnet said: yes, but the “rose” functions as a descriptor, not the actual gem itself. by that logic rainbow is a gem name, since you can have rainbow quartz.

(09:46AM) Rose said: Garnet, don’t question any of this. you already are the answer.

(09:46AM) Bismuth said: speaking of questions, i have many.

(09:46AM) Pearl said: Ask away.

(09:47AM) Bismuth said: how old are you guys? how do you kno each other? and also wtf was up with that “dont question this you already are the answer” bs?

(09:48AM) Rose said: We’re all 16 and um, Pearl and I knew each other irl and we met garnet at a pride parade!

(09:48AM) Rose said: and the “you already are the answer” thin is an inside joke.

(09:48AM) Pearl said: Bismuth, could you perhaps link to your art blog? You must be fantastic if Rose was willing to commission you repeatedly.

(09:49AM) Bismuth said: sure, its @pleasuredoingbismuthwithyou on tumblr

(09:49AM) Pearl said: Thanks, I’ll check it out now!

(09:52AM) Pearl said: When you said “art sideblog”, I didn’t exactly picture swords, but I can’t say I’m dissappointed.

(09:53AM) Bismuth said: thanks! dont worry none of its real, its mostly designed to be for cosplays and larps but sometimes i get customs

(09:54AM) Rose said: remember that pink sword replica you found in my house two months ago? yeah that was bismuths

(09:54AM) Garnet said: hmm. you don’t seem to have commissions open at the moment.

(09:55AM) Bismuth said: yeah, having to forge as well as do school work was kinda overwhelming. i normally open comms during the school holidays but i can make an exception for a friend?

(09:55AM) Garnet said: no thanks, i’m not sure what i would want.

(09:56AM) Pearl said: I might be interested… I’m @elegantly-autistic on Tumblr, can I DM you for details?

(09:56AM) Bismuth said: yeah sure! see you guys later me and pearl are gonna talk on tumblr

(09:57AM) Rose said: oh, i have to go now anyway. bye Pearl, bye bismuth, bye garnet

(09:57AM) Garnet said: i guess i’ll just be alone then.


	2. Chapter 2

(10:54PM) Rose said: wake up jeff!

(10:55PM) Pearl said: Rose, you know I have school tomorrow!

(10:56PM) Rose said: don’t we all?

(10:56PM) Bismuth said: i was already awake actually, im working on a commission

(10:57PM) Garnet said: you said your commissions were closed.

(10:57PM) Bismuth said: yeah but SOMEBODY decided she needs to have a sword even though commissions are closed just because she’s friends with one of my frinds

(10:58PM) Pearl: ? You said it was okay?

(10:58PM) Garnet said: i think bismuth was joking about being angry.

(10:59PM) Bismuth said: yeah i was just joking around pearl

(10:59PM) Garnet said: i think rose should explain why she woke us up instead of just saying something cryptic like “wake up jeff” and then leaving us to argue.

(11:00PM) Rose said: garnet, don’t question any of this. you already are the answer

(11:00PM) Garnet said: i’ve been going to a lot of effort to phrase my requests for information in a way that does not involve a question mark and you’re still using that inside joke every time i’m confused.

(11:01PM) Rose said: yes i’m aware of that, is there a problem?

(11:01PM) Bismuth said: okay, i think im allowed to ask questions

(11:01PM) Bismuth said: rose, why did ya wake us up?

(11:02PM) Rose said: i was bored

(11:02PM) Bismuth said: seriously???

(11:03PM) Garnet said: i can think of many things you could do when you’re bored other than waking us up unnecessarily.

(11:03PM) Pearl said: Rose, you know I always take your side, but in this case I can’t help but agree with Bismuth and Garnet! Couldn’t you have, I don’t know, browsed Tumblr instead of rudely awaking us?

(11:04PM) Rose said: ugh theres no discourse on tumblr so it’s boring now

(11:04PM) Bismuth said: you enjoy discourse?

(11:05PM) Rose said: yeah its fun to watch!

(11:05PM) Garnet said: i’d rather be bored than have to watch every post on my dashboard be about the pink-diamond discourse.

(11:06PM) Bismuth said: OMG I remember that!

(11:06PM) Rose said: I don’t normally get involved in discourse, could someone explain this to me?

(11:07PM) Garnet said: you literally just said you look in the discourse tags when you’re bored.

(11:07PM) Rose said: garnet, dont question any of this. you already are the answer

(11:09PM) Bismuth said: so basically uh there was this really dumb blog called diamond-antisjw. yknow, typical anti-sjw blog, a bunch of cishet neurotypical white people that think theyre being special and enlightened by bullying people. the mods were named after colours and one of them, mod pink, she came out as bi and started saying not to bully kids and of course the other mods got angry at her. so then she started her own blog as pink-diamond and got pretty popular but then a callout post for her went viral, idk what she did but there was loads of discourse about it

(11:09PM) Garnet said: i think she said something about wanting a zoo for humans and that was what got her called out. not sure though.

(11:10PM) Bismuth said: no, im pretty sure that was mod blue misinterpreting something she said on the anti-sjw blog. anyway one day she deactivated and the anti-sjw blog removed all traces of her, like they used to have four diamonds in different colours as their icon but they removed the pink one. and then for a couple weeks there was discourse on whether she was just as bad as the other mods or whether she’d learned from her mistakes

(11:11PM) Garnet said: did a quick tumblr search, some of the callout posts say she was ableist and a child predator. i have no idea where that came from though. i just don’t like that she was on an anti-sjw blog.

(11:12PM) Bismuth said: hm weird. hey pearl you know anything about the pink-diamond discourse?

(11:15PM) Pearl said: nope idk


End file.
